


Thoughts and Musings from the Mind of an Obsessive,   Over-Protective, Messy-Haired Chaser

by elsiceprisms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiceprisms/pseuds/elsiceprisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random collage of some of James Potter's thoughts throughout his years at Hogwarts and the time afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts and Musings from the Mind of an Obsessive,   Over-Protective, Messy-Haired Chaser

Hey, my name is James Harold Potter. This is the story of how I met, fell for, chased, was rejected by, proposed to, was again rejected by, continued to chase, was rejected by, and eventually won Lily Marie Evans, who is, despite everything I had to go through to eventually call her my own, the best thing that has ever happened to me. These are my thoughts and musings. This is the story from my point of view. This is how it happened, all the way from day one. Welcome to Thoughts and Musings from the Mind of an Obsessive, Overprotective, Messy-Haired Chaser.

Welcome to my world.

~

I guess I never expected to fall in love.

You know how it is with us guys: as boys, we swear we'll never marry...then we meet a girl who seems like Aphrodite, Calypso, Venus, Lily Evans, take your pick. We change our minds then.

Mine was Lily Evans, and I met her just as the train was leaving Platform 9 3/4 on September first of my very first year at Hogwarts.

Sirius and I had been best mates since as far back as I can remember, and we were so excited to finally be learning magic that I walked right into a short, fiery-haired-not to mention: tempered-girl with the most stunning eyes I have ever had the pleasure of staring into. She stiffened and frowned at me with evident displeasure.

"Eh, sorry, Gorgeous, didn't see you there," I  
blurted out.

I know, I was shocked, too.

"Who do you think you are?!" Her voice rose slightly and she straightened up, so as to make the most of her small form...or perhaps it was just the fact that I'm tall for my age, "You seem awfully nonchalant for someone who is appologizing for nearly crushing me underfoot."

I looked to Sirius for support, but he had vanished, so I was left at the mercy of this unknown and most beautiful girl. Not such a bad circumstance, besides the fact that she looked as if she would have loved nothing more than to slap me.

Alright, alright, I confess: it was love at first sight. Happy? Good, because I'm most certainly not saying that again. I will say a few things about her, however, so you can know the true extent of my perfect other half.

First off, did I mention that her eyes are so beautiful I could drown looking into them? Well, I just did. They're a bit almond-shaped, and bright green, and perfect, and they look a bit murderous at the moment.

Then, I have to point out her incredible size: she's so perfectly shaped, and she is at least a foot shorter than I am...I'm taking that as an advantage, because maybe in a year or two, I can bend down and kiss her on those perfect lips of hers.

Her skin is cream coloured, with light freckles spattered across her cute little nose and pinkish cheeks. Magnificent red hair curls gracefully around her face and down her back in cascades, and she tilts her elegant, somewhat pointed chin up to look at me.

I've already said that it was love at first sight, haven't I? If you know that I have already told you that, why are you acting like I'm being to caught up with a girl whose name I have yet to find out.

In response to her criticisms, I kept my cool and nodded, "What? Am I supposed to fall to my knees and beg for forgiveness?"

She seemed taken aback, and looked at me as if I was speaking another language. We just looked at each other for a moment, and then she said, "Alright, whatever. I forgive you."

I mocked enthusiasm and she gave me a skeptical look. See? I could charm her. No need to put on airs or anything like that: this is...not completely how I normally act, in all honesty. Was I acting a little-what do they call it? Flirtatious? Or is that what girls did?

"Lily Evans, and you are?" She offered a hand to me, and it was my turn to be surprised. She had gone from furious to business-like in mere moments. That was kind of...sexy, do they call it?

"James Potter," I replied, taking the offered hand and noticing how perfectly it fit in mine. I was pretty sure by now that we were soul mates.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you around," she announced, then turned to call out to a boy with lank, greasy hair that fell to his shoulders, and a hooked nose. She smiled at this new boy and they walked onto the train together.

Wait, did Lily Evans like that loser? Lord, please don't let it be like this!

She was obviously meant to be with me sometime in the future, and with me, I intended her to be, sometime in the future. Yeah, I generally followed my heart and just did whatever I felt like doing.

I'm James Potter, what do you expect from me?  
p>


End file.
